1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-core-fiber optical connector for connecting two groups of a plurality of optical fibers to each other easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, an optical fiber 1 has a double-layer structure in which a core 2 serving as an optical signal transmission path is surrounded by a clad 3 concentrically. The refractive index of the core 2 is set to be slightly higher than the refractive index of the clad 3 so that an optical signal passing through the core 2 does not escape out through the clad 3.
In the related art, a multi-core optical connector was used when two groups of a plurality of optical fibers 1, 1 . . . are connected to each other. To align optical axes at the time of butting, guide pins are provided side by side in a ferrule of one connector part so that optical fibers are held between the guide pins, whereas guide pin through-holes are provided in the other connector part so as to be located in positions corresponding to the positions of the guide pins. The guide pins are inserted in the guide pin through-holes to join the two connector parts to thereby connect the two groups of optical fibers 1, 1 . . . to each other.
In the related multi-core optical connector, not only accuracy for the guide pins and guide pin through-holes and accuracy for holes between the optical fibers 1, 1 . . . were required but also the steps of bonding the optical fibers 1 to the ferrules, polishing the butting faces thereof, and so on, were required. Accordingly, a lot of troublesome working processes were required, so that the cost increased. In addition, on-site connecting work required skill.